Missing One
by Happymeday
Summary: Kyoko dreams about a boy she once met, a boy who said he'd wait everyday until she came back. Kyoko isn't sure if he's real or if she made it up, but everything becomes clear- and messy- whenever she and Ren go back to the town she met him at. RxK OCxK
1. The Boy I Dream About

**Okay, i know. I SHOULD be writing for my other two stories, not creating a new one. BUT i didn't EXACTLY create this one. The awesome Piacine - Jadeymay has let me adopt this story. She wanted to just delete it and continue another plot witht he same characters, but i liked this one. i am a HUGE sucker for love triangles and jealousy. i wanted this to continue. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT, though i really wish i did, AND I DON'T OWN THIS STORY PLOT NOR IT'S CHARACTERS, neither Kyuuta-kun, who Pia owns, though i wish i could**

**Pia already wrote seven chapters for this story, but her and i have very differnt writing styles, so i decided to rewrite her other chapters first before creating my own chapters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Missing One Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyoko, are you really leaving?" A voice, heavy with a weary determination, echoed eerily in the fog like-world I was in. I had no idea where I was, all I could hear other than the voice was the bubble and singing of a flowing river.<em>

"_Kyoko?"said a male voice filled with anxiety someone might have if they knew you were going to commit suicide, even though i wasn't. _

_And then, my voice said, "Yes, I have to. Sho-chan's PV is over now, I have to go with him."_

"_Kyoko, why do you still stay with that asshole? You always go on and on about "Sho-chan" this and "Sho-chan" that! He uses you! Like a spoiled child with his mom! To him you're only a nuisance._

"_Sho-chan wouldn't do that! I know because I love-" I started to defend my love but only got interrupted sharply._

"_Kyoko! Get your head out the clouds and back down to earth! That bastard doesn't love you! He never did, and never will! No matter how much you say you love him, he'll only use you in the end!"_

_I gasped at his cruel words. Even he looked shocked at himself. "I'm sorry Kyoko, but it's the ugly truth! Why can't you see that?" He was angry and sad, and another feeling I could not describe but I didn't dwell on it. He was hurting me too much. Sho-chan loves me! Right?_

_I felt the sting of tears, and my ego made me turned away from him, and started to run off the bridge that we were on, one I hadn't noticed before, until I felt a warm hand grip my wrist. I turned towards him, looking down. I knew if I looked up I would cry. I didn't know why, but my heart felt like it was breaking into billions of tiny irreparable pieces._

_Warmth enveloped me, and I looked up accidentally, startled. His face was right above mine, eyes soft and sad, mouth set in a grim smile._

"_Kyoko, I don't want you to go." His breath was warm, wafting gently against me skin._

"_Why?"_

"_Geez girl, do you have to make me say it?" he said rolling his eyes in exasperation._

"_Huh?"_

"_Kyoko, I love you. I don't want you to go and leave me for him." His voice was rough and soft at the same time_

_My mind short circuited. He…loved me? As a friend, right? Or a sister? He couldn't mean as a man! I already loved Sho! _

_I pulled away from his grasp, and he let go. His face fell, and his eyes grew dark. "Kyoko…"_

"_I-I'm sorry, I can't! I love Sho-chan!" As soon as those words left my lips, he began to fade away. The fog that surrounded us began to quickly consume him, until I could only see his eyes. They were dark, sad and heavy with some complex emotion. Love._

_Right before he faded out entirely, his voice whispered, "I'll wait here for you every single day on this bridge! Everyday!" And then he was gone._

"_Kyuuta-kun!" My voice was carried by the sudden wind, and I stretched a hand out towards him._

And then I woke up.

My hand was outstretched before me, reaching desperately towards the ceiling. My cheeks were cold where my tears had left tracks, and I slowly reached down to wipe them.

"Kyuuta-kun." I whispered softly, wondering if the dream was true or not. If a boy would really want to wait there for me every single day.

"Kyoko," A soft husky voice whispered, clutching the drawing of her in his hand. He looked up, staring at the bridge over the river, the wind softly dancing with his hair. "Where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>So? I've decided to rewrite the chapters since I have a different writing style than Pia. Plus I'm going to add a few tiny changes and details here and there, but it'll mostly be the same. Please review! Reviews give me to motivation to write! In fact:<strong>

**CLICK**

**THIS**

_BUTTON!_

**\/**


	2. Self Study AKA Gossiping

**Drum Roll please! Chapter 2 is OUT! **

**I usually have more happen in one chapter, but i'm trying to stick to the original chapters, so, small chapters for now! this is actually easier to write than my other two stories are. probably because i have a more solid story plot already. most likely. anyways, please Read and Enjoy! i'll ask you to review later ^^**

**DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

* * *

><p><strong>Missing One Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyoko trudged down the stairs dejectedly. Having a dream like that wasn't exactly up-lifting her spirits to say the least. <em>Such a weird dream to have….especially for someone like me…<em>

She reached the kitchen, where the Taisho and Okami-san were busy preparing for the morning customers. Kyoko bowed low, before straightening and grinning brightly.

"Good Morning Okami-san, Taisho." The Taisho just grunted in response, busy inspecting one of his more dangerous looking knives. Kyoko had seen him at work with it, and to say the least it was intimidating, terrifying, and absolutely enthralling. He was a genius with it.

She bowed once again, before moving to gather the ingredients for her own breakfast. They had long since ceased trying to get the girl to be less polite with them – it was a lost cause with her – and just accepted her overly polite behavior. It was part of her charm.

"Good morning Kyoko. Did you have a nice sleep?" The Okami-san bustled about the restaurant, moving a chair into its proper position, adjusting a decoration on another table, fixing one of the daruyama's that was tilted in a different direction then the others.

"I slept very well Okami-san, thank you for asking." Kyoko replied, placing bread into a toaster, while scrambling her eggs. She added two slices of bacon to the pan, smiling at the satisfying sizzle it gave off.

Breakfast….Her thoughts wondered as she waited for her food to finish.

_I wonder if he's eaten breakfast yet. Probably a cup of coffee –straight black with no cream or sugar – and maybe, maaaybe a fruit. Most likely not. What a completely irresponsible man! It doesn't help to add that he doesn't know how to cook either. It's a wonder he's so healthy._

"Kyoko." The Taisho's gruff voice interrupted her ranting, enough for her to realize her own breakfast was waiting to be eaten. Apologizing while thanking him at the same time, she dug in. _I really shouldn't think about Tsuraga-san so much. _

Bidding her benefactors farewell, she hopped onto her bike and pedaled to her school, enjoying the brisk breeze that lifted her hair and cooled her flushed skin. By the time she arrived, Kyoko still had enough time to walk comfortably to class, still enjoying the morning.

Inside though, she didn't quite enjoy the morning anymore.

After she had settled into her seat, she began to place her books inside of it, in such a way it would be easy to know immediately where it would be at. Besides, it was good to have things in order.

"Geez Kyoko-chan, you're so _organized_."

She looked up, and was greeted by the sight of Fuyumi and Aki, her two friends.

Kyoko smiled warmly. "Good morning Fuyumi-chan, Aki-chan. It's always good to be organized. Plus, you know how annoying Tachibana-sensei is when you're messy. Saves trouble and time."

Aki shrugged her tiny shoulders dismissively. "Yeah, be organized for _his _class. I don't think he meant EVERY class, Kyoko-san." Before Kyoko could respond, the bell rang, loud, annoying, and ear-popping in its announcement of the beginning of another day of the brutal hell called school. If Kyoko was forced to, she would admit that besides its students, the school's bell was something she hated. On bad days, it was enough to cause her a very annoying headache.

The teacher strode in, announced a "self-study" time, wrote it on the board, and left immediately.

Before Kyoko could even open her textbook completely, a hand shut it closed. Recognizing the abominable pink painted nails, Kyoko sighed exasperated. Without looking up, she remarked, "You know, self-study is _studying _by _yourself_. The title is pretty _self_-explanatory." She looked up then with a dry smile on her face.

"Well, yeah, this is _self_-study. We're going to use ourselves, meaning our mouth, to study you, who isn't looking so great this morning." Aki-chan examined her nails with great interest.

"How rude!"

"So, whats the long face for?" Fuyumi leaned in conspiratorially, eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Yeah, you looked like you stayed up half the night, which is something our _pure, sweet, mature, proper Kyoko _wouldn't do!" Aki's sarcastic drawl sent blood rushing into Kyoko's face.

"Well, sorry to disappoint but my _pure, sweet, mature, proper _self did NOT stay up last night. I just woke up early…"

"Ah, do I hear a hesitation? Spill."

"You know gossiping IS bad."

"Gossiping? Who said we're _gossiping? _We are simply gathering information and kindly letting those who don't know the situation get a good grasp on it."

"A.K.A. Gossping." Kyoko's tone was more than dry.

"Anyways, stop trying to distract us. Why'd you get up so early?"

"I…I had a dream…"

"Ooh, I bet it was about a boy!" Kyoko jumped in shock, and Fuyumi crowed in laughter.

"I was right! So, how'd it go?"

Kyoko's hesitation wasn't just from being self-conscious or embarrassed. Her two "friends" were infamous for spreading gossip faster than a fire in a two-by-two foot closet. But, if she didn't tell them, they would resort to everything short of torturing to find out. Kyoko weighed the two options – tell them, or suffer daily with questions.

She decided to tell them.

"We were on a bridge, and surrounded in fog, and he was… we were talking. Then he said he loved me, and that he would wait for me every day after that for me to return. Then the dream ended with me reaching an arm out to him, like this," she demonstrated, stretching her arm out in front of her towards Fuyumi, fingers splayed out, "calling out for him. I couldn't fall back asleep after that." Kyoko dropped her arm, thoughtful.

Fuyumi and Aki both leaned in, eyes bright. "Hmm. What did he look like?" Fuyumi said, so close Kyoko could smell her minty breath.

"L-look l-like?" Kyoko stuttered. What had he looked like? So much had been going on in the dream that Kyoko hadn't focused on his looks. Dredging up what she remembered, she murmured, "Tanned skin, very tan, like he worked in the Sun. But he wasn't too dark. His hair was really dark too, but more like brown with hints of gold. Different shades of brown too, light brown, coffee black, warm brown, dark brown, and a very dark yet light gold. Very beautiful. He was tall, I had to look up to him when we talked. Probably, a foot or so taller than me. And his eyes, they were really pretty. They changed from moss green, to blue-gray, to an almost black brown at the end."

The whole time she was really talking to herself, but Fuyumi and Aki heard every word. "So basically," they drawled, "He was really hot?"

Kyoko flushed red. "Ah, um, well, I'm not really sure. I-I guess?"

They sighed together. "There goes our usual Kyoko-chan." Fuyumi snorted, very unlady-like.

"Prim, proper, and not a feminine nor womanly bone in her." Aki ended, once again examining her nails. Kyoko flushed again, but this time with anger. They were always teasing her! The only reason why they were really her friends was because they knew she was Mio and Natsu, and wanted some of the future glory Kyoko was sure to get. As her "friends" they were sure to get some, right? Kyoko knew this, but still liked their attention to her. No matter how much anyone tortured her, Kyoko would never admit to being lonely and wanting friends at School. They had snubbed her enough. Why should she desire their friendship? Nevertheless, Kyoko valued Fuyumi and Aki's selfish friendship, no matter how fake it was. Besides, Kyoko still had Moko-san as her best friend.

"Hey," Aki's nonchalant purring caught Kyoko's attention, and she turned to look at her. "If you just dreamed of him, then that must mean you're gonna meet him!"

Fuyumi instantly lit up. "Ohh how sweet! It must be love. You two will meet again, fall in love-" But Kyoko interrupted her.

"HOLD IT! Who said I loved him?"

Fuyumi and Aki rolled their eyes. Together, they said, "Who would pass up the chance of getting together with a hot boy who loves her?" And then, before Kyoko could answer, they said, "You."

Kyoko gave them a deadpan look. "I don't care about love." Her tone and face was what convinced Fuyumi and Aki that Kyoko was NOT interested what so ever about the boy in her dreams.

"You're beyond boring." Fuyumi muttered, pushing Aki off the desk she sat on. Both girls walked away as the bell overhead rang for the next class. Looking back, Aki added, "Kyoko-san, if you don't fall in love you're gonna end up lonely, old, ad living with ten cats."

Kyoko bristled. Who cares? Why do you have to fall in love to make your life successful? Girls now-a-days! Love only led to heart break and realizing what a stupid twit you were to fall in love. Kyoko pulled out the books necessary for the next class, determined to place the earlier scene out of her mind.

Fortunately, Kyoko got to leave early from school for Box "R" shoots, and she cheerfully rode her bike to the studio. As soon as Kyoko entered her dressing room, she slipped into Natsu, who dressed and then applied her own make-up. Natsu strutted out her dressing room and met up with her gang, and they chattered amiably, making fun of some new twit at school.

When Natsu's required scenes had been done she made her way to her dressing room and collapsed, exhausted. A lot of scenes had required Natsu, and it had been constant moving with hardly any breaks. It helped that almost all of the scenes had been one-shots, but it was still tiring.

Blearily, she changed back into her own clothes, not bothering to fix her back to its original style. Walking out the studio, she unchained her bike, and was seated on it when she remembered a boy saying something about her.

Concentrating, she drudged up the memory:

"_What, you work three jobs?" His voice was incredulous, and for some reason, angry._

_Not dwelling on the 'angry' part, she nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! I can't drive yet so I bike around to get there."_

"_Bike? What is wrong with that guy?" His tone was plain outraged, and Kyoko shrunk back in fear._

"_Wh-what guy, Kyuuta-kun?"_

_Kyuuta looked at her for a moment, before shaking his head and smiling ruefully. "So, you ride your bike around Tokyo from job to job? You're such a weirdo."_

The memory faded, leaving Kyoko confused and frowning. Did she make it up? Or was it true? Was what Aki-chan said true? That it was fate?

Shrugging it off, she jumped on her bike and pedaled away.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? The last bit -hint: kyuuta memory - i made up because i just COULD NOT leave the story alone. it seemed so bare and lonely at the end... that just siced it up ^^ plus it helps the transition into the next chapter a lot more easy<strong>

**Review! Come on! Click the nice button down there, or link. Reviews are really appreciated, i don't care if it's just a i like your story, or update more, or some criticism, or i hate your story, anything! i adore reviews. makes an author happy, ya kno?**

**so push the god damned button! (spoilers for anyone who knows what movie i got that from! hint: starts with an R ) and i apologize to anyone who was offended by that last sentence. i did not mean it. just a joke. ok?**


	3. Annoying Coworker,  Flirting Woman

**Okay! Here goes chapter 3 ^^ i'm basically winging it on the memories, but Pia is saying they're okay, so yay :D**

**Disclaimers apply ( i dont own skip beat, story plot, characters...blah blah blah)**

**Read and Review and Enjoy. Suggestions are welcome **

* * *

><p><strong>Missing One Chapter 3<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>She stepped daintily over fallen branches and stones, careful to not ruin her new shoes. Her old one's soles had worn out, so she had a bought another pair of sneakers. It wouldn't do to look shabby by Sho, people would talk about him!<em>

_The path filled her with nostalgic joy, and each time she rounded a corner, it grew wider and wider. It was just like when she met Corn! The light filtering through the breaks in the treetops seemed almost jade-colored, giving the world a magical and thrilling feeling to it. Little tree fairies poked their heads out of knots and holes in trees, smiling gently and poking around, showing her their secret homes. Wind fairies fluttered in circles around her head, lifting strands of her black hair and tugging her further into the forest, giggling the entire time. _

_Kyoko laughed and skipped, ignoring her shoes now. A small break in shrubs, just like the Corn Clearing, invited Kyoko. She parted them, and found a small sweet meadow. The grass was an almost impossible healthy, dew-covered and a small river snaked fluently through it, a bridge crossing it. A couple of large stones – stones big enough to sit on- were scattered though out the meadow, and sitting on one of them was the boy she'd just met, a pad of paper in his lap._

Kyuuta-san.

_She took a hesitant step back, and horrible luck of all lucks, she stepped on a twig, which broke under her weight and loudly snapped. His head darted up towards, and they locked eyes. The merry bubble of the river filled the silence that grew between them. Nervous, Kyoko stuttered, "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"_

_He laughed, throwing his head back. Kyoko was fascinated. It was such a carefree laugh. His laugh was as melodious as the running water on stones and as he stopped, Kyoko felt a little pain in her chest._

"_It's okay Kyoko. I don't own this place, though I wish I did." His voice was comforting and so reassuring; it took a second for her to find what was wrong with it._

_Ah. "Kyuuta-san. We just met not twenty minutes ago. Shouldn't it be 'Kyoko-chan' instead?"_

_The look he gave her! It was like he didn't know whether to laugh at her or take her seriously. "Look KYOKO. I don't like this thing with last names. Throw etiquette out the window and just call me KYUUTA. Agreed? You call me Kyuuta and I call you Kyoko."_

_She frowned, before replying persistently, "Kyuuta-kun."_

_He frowned too. "Kyuuta."_

"_Kyuuta-kun."_

"_Kyuuta."_

"_Kyuuta-kun!" Her cheeks were flushed and her stance had become defensive. He laughed._

"_Fine, call me Kyuuta-kun."_

_She smiled triumphantly, before gesturing to the meadow, "Can I come here some times?"_

_He grinned boyishly. "Sure. Like I said, I don't own this place. Maybe we can meet sometimes and talk."_

_It wasn't hard for her to return the grin. Suddenly and without warning, a ear-striking sound popped in the air._

And Kyoko slammed her hand on the snooze button, waking up with the grin on her lips. Soon, it dissolved into a frown.

Again. She'd dreamt about Kyuuta-kun _again. _Her brow crinkled in frustration as she abruptly shot up in bed, before turning her alarm clock off and getting ready for the day, her thoughts lingering on Kyuuta-kun's boyish grin. That was the third dream this week, not counting the first one. Why'd she dream of him again? And why did she enjoy them so much.

**-/-**

_Poor Ren, _Yukihito thought, _he hasn't seen Kyoko-chan in almost six weeks! The boy must be suffering. But no matter how hard I try, their schedules aren't matching up enough for them to see each other. Well, I can always use my trump card…._

Grinned evilly, Yukihito made his way to the President's office, already envisaging his vacation. The receptionist motioned him in, and he knocked, waiting until he heard the President's deep voice say, "Come in," before entering the office.

Yukihito was already used to the President's antics, so the fact that he walked into a miniature candy-land didn't surprise him much, though it took him a minute to place the theme. He followed the multi-colored tiles that wove around Candy Cane Forest and a mountain of some sort called Gum Drop Mountain.

After passing through the entire "board-game" he finally ended up in front of a throne created entirely out of bonbon. Sitting in it was the President, dressed as the "Lost King".

"Good afternoon President." He greeted politely.

"To you too, Yashiro-kun. Now, what brings you to my Candy Kingdom?" The President's deep voice didn't suit his cheerful up-beat surroundings, but Yashiro didn't dwell on it.

"I'm requesting permission for a two-week vacation. But I'll need a replacement manager. Someone who knows Ren, someone close…? Preferably with an unusual eye color." Yukihito knew the President got the not so subtle hint.

The President grinned, before schooling his emotions. He waved his hand as if to dismiss Yukihito. "Consider it done. And you can take your two-week 'vacation'. Mind if I know where you're going?"

Yukihito sighed dramatically. "To visit my family… And…my …sick sister." He winced, knowing it was obviously a lie.

Lory's deep chuckle reverberated through the room, and he shooed Yukihito off. He grinned in relief, before bowing respectfully and leaving to meet Ren in his office.

**-/-**

_[Mei stood defiantly across the room from Kazuo, mouth set in a firm frown. Her face showed traces of fresh tears, but she shook her head furiously._

"_You lied to me! Lied! How could you not mention that you were ENGAGED!" Her accusations were bitter, filled with a wounded pride and broken heart._

"_No Mei! No! I… never knew!" Kazuo's own voice was deep in anguish and regret._

_Mei shook her head furiously again. "How? How do you expect me to believe in anything anymore? Coming to this city was a horrible idea! Michael was right all along." Mei turned around and fled the room, leaving behind Kazuo._

_He took a hesitant step toward her, arm stretched out as if to grab onto her, but then it fell limply to his side, and he whispered. "I didn't know…"]_

"CUT! Excellent Tsuraga-kun, Suzuka-kun. That's a wrap for today. We'll begin filming the scenes in Kyoto for _Paying the Price _the day after tomorrow. Everyone please meet at Haku Station at 7:45 A.M. than. Don't be late or we'll leave you behind! We'll be staying in Kyoto for three weeks, so please pack enough! We will be staying in the Izu Ryokan." He continued to list a few more details about the trip, before dismissing everyone.

Everyone nodded, before going off to their own jobs and dressing rooms. Rina Suzuka skipped up to Ren, her eyes shining with a barely concealed mischievousness. "Reeeen-chan, are you free tonight." Rina firmly clang onto Ren's arm. He really wasn't in the mood for placating any co-workers, and Yashiro had left in a cab to go to a meeting with the President. Ren sighed, lately, he'd been feeling listless.

Rina pushed her chest against his arm, annoyance flared in Ren, and he smiled his "gentlemanly smile", as Kyoko put it. "I'm very sorry Suzuka-san-"

She interrupted him. "Aww, Ren-chan, call me Rina!"

He removed her from his arm, before firmly stating, "I am very sorry Suzuka-san, but I have a photo shoot after this." He made an attempt to walk away, but she stepped into his path.

"At this time of the night? It's already 8! Ren-chan, you work yourself too hard! Maybe afterwards..?"

And then, at that very moment, the most blessed sound of all saved Ren; His cell phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, smiling his "heavenly smile" when he saw who was calling. Rina blinked, momentarily awed at how the smile transformed his face so beautifully, before frowning. Who made him smile like that?

She tried to look at the call I.D., and only caught "Kyo" before Ren answered the phone while swiftly walking away. Rina sniffed, before sauntering away, nose in the air. Who cares about that tall boring no-personality man anyways?

"Good Evening Tsuruga-san. Are you finished with your work yet?"

"Ah, Mogami-san, you called at just the right moment. You saved me from an annoying co-worker. And no, I have a photo shoot next. But I have time to talk."

"You play-boy! You're filming a romance movie right now, right? You probably seduced her with your "Co-Star Killer" ways!" Ren was amused how she immediately made the connection from "annoying co-worker" to "flirting woman".

Ren scowled. "How rude! I am NOT a play-boy."

"So says the numerous girls who love you." Kyoko's tone wasn't jealous, and Ren couldn't help but be disappointed.

"I'm a celebrity, people are supposed to love me."

"Yeah, but you don't have to go around _seducing _them. Poor girls. Falling in love with a play-boy like you." Kyoko seriously sounded like she was sympathizing with them.

"Mogami-san, I am not a that type of guy nor do I go around seducing girls. I'm going to get seriously mad."

"Why? It's the truth."

"Mogami-san." Ren literally growled.

"Eep! Okay. But still… Ah, look at the time! Don't you have to go to your next shoot?"

Ren chuckled, amused. "Yes, but I still have a few minutes."

"But Tsuruga-san, what if you get stuck in traffic? You're never-late record will be broken! No. Get going now."

"Yes, yes. I'm going. Good night Mogami-san."

Kyoko laughed. God, he loved that sound. "Good night Tsuruga-san. You better eat dinner." She said, before they hung up. It was then that he noticed that the listless feeling was gone. He chuckled to himself.

_You really are a miracle worker, Kyoko…_

**-/-**

Kyoko smiled, satisfied. She'd had a nagging feeling that Tsuruga-san had been neglecting his health, and she felt that he was more happy when they hung up. Of course it was because the phone call had stopped the "annoying co-worker", not cause of her.

And she'd managed to squeeze in a "make sure you eat dinner" before they hung up. Kyoko felt satisfied. She'd accomplished her goal tonight. Sighing happily, Kyoko prepared for bed. The President had called her to request her to stop by his office before work tomorrow, which would start very early, so she needed as much rest as she could get.

Snuggling into her futon, Kyoko closed her eyes drifting off to sleep as a hazy image of a smiling man lingered behind her eyelids.

**-/-**

"_Kyoko!" She turned towards the voice, and found Sho looking at her. Happiness bubbled inside her, and she smiled._

"_Sho! Do you need anything?" She practically floated to his side._

_He frowned, thinking. "Yeah, I need something. Two something's. Go buy me some Pucchin Pudding, and to stay away from that guy."_

_Kyoko nodded enthusiastically, before cocking her head to the side. "What guy Sho?"_

_He snorted. "That tanned one, the one from the hotel."_

_Kyoko thought for a moment, before she had a light bulb moment. "Oh, you mean Kyuuta-kun!"_

_Sho's eyebrow twitched. "-Kun?" He asked, before laughing uproariously. "Never mind, go ahead and hang out with him, but remember Kyoko. We leave in four days." He snorted again, before saying, "He must be blind."_

_Kyoko asked "Who must be blind?"_

_Sho shook his head derisively. "Nothing. You won't get it anyway." He snorted before he walking away towards a well-endowed girl eyeing him._

_Kyoko shook it off, before going to buy his pudding. Sho will be so happy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? What you think? I'd love to know your likes, dislikes, advice, or anything! Does anybody get what Sho is implying here?<strong>_  
><em>


	4. Cunning Tactics

**Ah, this chapter is done. For some reason, i really don't like this one. It's just rubbing me the wrong way (like petting a cat's fur backwards) just don't feel right. I listened to a lot of Maroon 5 while writing this, though it has nothing to do what happens in the story. **

**Disclaimers: if i owned Skip Beat! everything i wrote in this story would already be out there as the actual manga. So no, i do NOT own Skip Beat! nor Maroon 5**

**R&R  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Missing One Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Lory knew that if he wanted the plan to work, he had to pull out <em>his <em>trump card. He nodded, satisfied as the projectors made it seem as though mystical winged beings fluttered throughout his office, and he clapped a hand on the technician's shoulder. "Fantastic work my friend! She'll absolutely adore it."

"She?" the technician queried.

"Yes, she" he nodded, "Kyoko will love this. I advise you to stay and watch."

The technician laughed saying he had other work to do. But Lory wouldn't hear of it, eventually forcing the man to stay and watch the reaction of Kyoko, through the sheer "I-am-your-boss".

Lory's office was exactly what Kyoko imagined to be. There was lush green grass growing, and a sapphire blue river snaking through it. Shady trees were here and there, and a somewhat translucent rainbow hung in the air, adding color to the azure blue sky that was dotted with puffy clouds, which was somehow inside the office. The sweet song of nature filled the air, and small different colored nature fairies fluttered to and fro in the room. There was no way Kyoko could refuse while being in this kind of room.

Then, the woman herself knocked at the door. Lory called out, "Enter." And Kyoko stepped inside. The change was immediate, endearing, and startling.

Her golden eyes seemed to glow and shimmer, and her skin seemed to glow as well, her cheeks tinted an adorable pink. Kyoko clasped her hands in front of her, before twirling around the room, interacting with the fairies and nature. She laughed, and the sound seemed to make her as mystical as a fairy herself.

Lory looked down at the technician. "Well?"

The technician swallowed. "If I was ten years younger…" he trailed off, but the suggestive way he looked at Kyoko made Lory laugh, before waltzing away. He stopped in front of Kyoko, who immediately curtsied.

"Fairy King." He heard her murmur. He was tempted to laugh, but he reined it in. Soon enough, he was carried away with his role. He had dressed up for it after all.

"Mogami Kyoko, I have invited you to my kingdom for one reason." Lory couldn't help falling into the regal way of speaking, and she responded like he was truly a fairy king, all the while never losing the brilliant shine in her eyes.

She straightened, before asking, "What may that reason be?"

"I request of you to temporarily replace Yashiro Yukihito as Tsuraga Ren's manager for two weeks."

And, Lory was right. Kyoko said yes.

He allowed a brief triumphant grin, before composing his face. "I have cleared your schedule for the next two weeks. You will be going to Kyoto with Ren tomorrow. Please pack enough for three weeks. You will meet with Yukihito sometime today. That is all." With a grand wave of his arm and regal flap of his cape, Lory turned around and walked away.

Kyoko stood, entranced, before glancing around her surroundings. The technician grinned, before his fingers clapped across his keyboard. Soon, fairies of all sorts surrounded Kyoko, sitting on her head, shoulders, and outstretched hand, fluttering about her body. Kyoko was ecstatic her eyes sparkling.

The technician couldn't help himself, and neither could Lory. Quickly, the president asked the technician to take pictures through the security cameras and they showed up well on screen. It didn't help that Kyoko was very much in her element and was photogenic. Lory grinned evilly as he watched Kyoko's shoulders droop, making her way across the room to the exit. Her job would start forty-five minutes and the bike ride there would take thirty minutes.

Lory flipped his cell phone open, dialing his accomplice. After three rings, the manager answered.

"About time! I was beginning to think you weren't going to answer!"

"Hello to you too President. What's the problem?" Yukihito's voice was calm, all too familiar with the childish antics of the President.

Lory scowled a bit, before brightening. "I have some very interesting photos that failure in love might like to see. I'm sending them to your phone right now."

"Oh, really?" Yukihito asked, and Lory could almost see the evil match-making face Yukihito made when conjuring up plots for Ren and Kyoko to get together. "I'm getting them right now."

Lory grinned evilly. "I'll print them and send some to Ren."

**-/-**

"Mo! Get that look off your face you creepy person!"

Kyoko turned to look behind her, already bubbling with happiness and excitement. Only one person would be so mean to her. Pivoting on her foot, she faced Kanae Kotonami behind her, one hand on her hip, the other holding the straps of her purse together.

"MOKO-SAN! I've missed you soo much!" Kyoko made to hug her, but Kanae side-stepped the on-coming girl. She turned around again, and was nearly bouncing. "Moko-san, why are you here so early?" Kanae usually didn't get here until 8 am, and it was barely 7:26.

She flipped her hair over one shoulder. "I had some work to do, and the President wanted to speak with me."

"About what? He was just speaking with me a minute ago."

"He called you too? Hm. What was he dressed as this time?" As soon as the words left Kanae's lips she immediately wished she could take them back. _Oh no, that stupid look is on her face! The one that says she's off in LaLa Land!_

And, Kyoko was close. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks shaded themselves with a light tint of pink. She opened her mouth to say "He was dressed as a fairy king!" But Kanae interrupted her, slapping a hand across Kyoko's house.

"Never mind. I DON'T want to know." She spoke each word clearly, hoping to get the meaning across to the scatter brained girl.

Slowly, Kyoko's euphoria dimmed. Her eyes returned to their usual sparkl. She pouted. "But Moko-san! It was sooo beautiful!"

"NEVER MIND!" Kanae's voice was thunderous, and Kyoko immediately cowered. Guilt racked through Kanae as she watched the rest of the sparkle leave Kyoko's eye, and her face shoulders drooped slightly, as much as her perfect proper posture would allow her too.

Inhaling deeply, Kanae flipped a hair over one shoulder, before asking, "So? What'd he call you for?"

Kyoko's faced paled to a deathly ghost white, and depressing grudges surrounded her, scaring passerbys. A little girl literally screamed, "Mommy! It's a ghooost!" An accusing finger pointed at Kyoko.

"Mo! Kyoko, tell me already!"

Huge watery eyes lifted to meet Kanae's and suddenly, Kanae's stomach fell through to her feet. _I'm not going to like this._

"I'm going to be Tsuraga-san's temporary manager for two weeks. In Kyoto!" Kyoko wailed.

_I'm definitely not liking this. _

**-/-**

The phone vibrated on the table, before it was flipped open.

"Hello, this is Mogami Kyoko." Kyoko politely said as she folded clothes to be stuffed into a suitcase.

"Good evening Mogami-san."

Kyoko dropped everything, including the phone as she screeched, "Tsuraga-san!" The phone landed with a clatter on the wooden floor, and Kyoko squeaked in surprise again as she realized what she did. "Oh no, is it broken? Did it hang up? Tsuruga-san are you there? Hello?"

On the other side of the line, Ren held the phone away from him as he covered his mouth. He was laughing. She was so surprised to hear him, and when she dropped the phone she _squeaked _in surprise _again_. She was like a scared bunny.

Before she hung up in her panic, Ren brought the phone closer, composed his voice, and said, "Mogami-san, I'm here. Did you drop the phone?"

Kyoko blushed bright red in embarrassment, before stuttering, "N-no."

"Mogami-san, we both know that it's an obvious lie."

She blushed even harder. "Y-yes. I dropped the phone. But you scared me! All of a sudden calling me- oh, what did you call for?" she stuttered through the words.

Ren chuckled again at the sudden change in subject. And knowing her, it probably wasn't even intentional. "I was calling to talk about the trip to Kyoto tomorrow. I'm sorry Yashiro had to suddenly visit home. You don't have to come if you don't want to." He really wanted her to.

Kyoko puffed her cheeks out. "Yashiro's family member is sick! Of course he should go see them! And knowing you, you'll probably skip breakfast, lunch, and only eat a light dinner! No way am I letting you go alone! But…" She trailed off, suddenly quiet.

Ren quickly realized why. They were going to Kyoto. Her place where her mother live and then no doubt the Fuwa's were still there too. He understood her uneasiness.

But only part of it. The other part, which luckily Ren DIDN'T know, was that Kyuuta might be there. Kyoko kept dreaming of him, and odd memories would suddenly pop up, and she'd chuckle or blush at them. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten him, and the more she thought and remembered him, the more she couldn't help but hope he was real. It was a teeny weeny tiny hope though! Nothing big! She only liked to think he was real! Right. Of course.

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko squeaked again, before bowing repeatedly to the phone on the floor while apologizing profusely for ignoring him with her daydreams. Ren's chuckle came over the phone, before he reassured her it was okay.

Kyoko sighed in relief. _How could she ignore her sempai? _Kyoko shook her head in an attempt to clear her head, before asking brightly, "Tsuruga-san, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah yes, well since you're going I can pick you up, and you _are my temporary manager." _Ren couldn't help feeling exasperated. He knew that the President and Yashiro were concocting some diabolical plan to get him and Kyoko together. Was there no end to this?

"Ah no Tsuruga-san! You don't need to inconvenience yourself for someone like me! I can get to the…" Kyoko trailed off, suddenly afraid. Even through the phone line she could tell he was annoyed.

"Mogami-san. I would not do anything that I wouldn't to. I don't mine giving you a ride, none what so ever. So, we're supposed to be there at 7:45 am, I'll pick you up at…let's see, it's a 20-35 minute drive depending on traffic, so at 7:05? How does that sound?"

Kyoko nodded, then realized he couldn't see her. Quickly, she said, "Ah yes Tsuruga-san. That sounds okay."

Ren grinned. "Good. Have you packed everything?" The gentle teasing in his tone relaxed Kyoko.

"Yes, almost everything. Well…"

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything?"

Forget anything? Well, clothes- check, toothbrush-check, shoes-check, brush-check, toiletries-check, Kyoko continued to count off her mental list, before she finally remembered. "Ah! I forgot my corn stone!"

Ren heard the phone clatter to the ground again, and in the distance muffled sounds like Kyoko was digging through something could be heard. Finally, she said, "Ah! I found it!"

The phone was picked back up, and Kyoko spoke into it. "You were right Tsuruga-san, I did forget something. My corn stone! Do you remember it?"

A warm feeling bubbled inside Ren. "Yes, I remember."

Kyoko lightly blushed as she perceived the gentle warmth in his voice, before moving on to chatter about her packing and Kyoto. But the more she talked about Kyoto, the more she got worried. Her mother was there. Kyuuta was there. The Fuwa's were there. What is she going to do?

Ren sensed her discomfort about Kyoto and so he decided to say good-bye. "Good night, Mogami-san."

Kyoko smiled briefly. "Good night Tsuruga-san."

She closed her cell phone, before placing it and her suitcase and bag by her door. Just in case she forgot, though it wasn't likely. Kyoko brushed her teeth and washed her face, before shuffling to bed. She was emotionally drained, and she needed sleep.

Her mother, the Fuwa's, Kuuta-kun…

_Nothing bad will happen in Kyoto, it will all go as planned, everyone will do their filming, and then we'll return home. Everything will be okay. Right?_

Was it bad that even she didn't believe herself?

**-/-**

"_Hey, Kyoko."_

"_Mm, yes Kyuuta-kun?" She asked distractedly, observing a patch of blooming flowers. She was hoping one would open and a fairy all curled up would be lying inside. _

"_Kyoko, come here" he said, his voice soft._

_She straightened from her crouched pose over the flowers and went over to Kyuuta's side. He was sitting on one of the huge boulders, his sketch pad closed and by his side. _

"_Close your eyes Kyoko." His voice was gentle, soft. _

_Obediently, she closed them._

"_Okay, now promise me you'll accept this no matter what I say or do"._

_She smiled cheerfully. "I promise."_

_She could hear him exhale a sigh of relief, before saying, "Now hold your hand out."_

_She held her left wrist out._

"_Ok, good."_

_And then something heavy slid onto her wrist, and she heard him whisper, "You can open your eyes now."_

Her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko woke up at the end, in case no one got it. Which is why it's not italicsed. Next chapter will be sorta like a whole memory thing of Kyuuta. Rereading the memory scenes, Kyoko seems so docile and soft-spoken. So soft. I will never be like that even if i tried. <strong>

**This is not even close to 3,000. in a lot of my other story's chapters i go over 3,000, but in this one I'm limited. ;(**

**Well, please review and let me know what you liked or didn't like!**


	5. Subconcious Reminiscence

**This is eleven pages long. Wow. Well, this is too make up for the long wait. Sorry about that. Well, I hope you enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Missing One chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyoko settled into her seat next to Ren on the coach, watching angrily as he placed their carry-on suitcases and bags into the above cabinet. He'd bullied her into letting him take care of their things when she'd protested. He'd said things like "manly pride" or "being a gentleman". It made her mad sometimes, how easily the man manipulated her!<p>

The rest of their belongings were stored in the back, along with everyone else's. Ren shut the compartment's door, before sitting next to her. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she yawned. When she woke up, it had been close to four am, and she couldn't fall back asleep. She lay for hours on her futon, desperately looking for sleep. When it didn't come by 5:00, she got up, fixed her futon before storing it away, and cleaned her room. She went down to the kitchen, cleaned the already spotless kitchen, swept the restaurant floor, before heading back upstairs to shower and get ready. Since she had so much extra time, she carefully did her make-up, and then worked on her dolls. She'd made a Ren doll, but this one was different. It was smiling his genuine smile, and she made a whole other outfit for it by the time she had to leave.

"Are you tired?"

His voice shocked her out of her thoughts, and she jumped, her eyes flying open. While she'd been thinking, her eyes had dared to close. Kyoko looked next to her, watching his worried face for a moment. When he was about to say something again, she interrupted. "Yes. I'm slightly tired. I woke up too early and couldn't fall asleep."

Kyoko realized what she'd said and huddled into herself as much as she could, preparing for the verbal onslaught she was sure she'd receive. He'd probably say something like, "You were so excited you couldn't sleep? This is work, not a field trip," in a condescending tone. But he didn't. Instead, He smiled gently, before saying, "You can use my shoulder if you want."

At her suddenly very red blushing face, he chuckled. "No, it's okay Mogami-san. Go to sleep. A couple of others are." He gestured with his hand to the already sleeping passengers. There were some who were awake, chatting quietly amongst themselves, or reading a book or magazine.

Kyoko shook her head profusely. "No! I couldn't! I'm your manager, not your co-worker. I can't fall asleep on you!" The sheer audacity of it! Kyoko's work-ethic wouldn't allow her to. Even if others were asleep, or if Ren slept, it would not be right if she did. She was a newbie, and she was his temporary manager.

Ren chuckled again. "It's really alright Mogami-san. It's a two-hour ride, get some missing sleep." He smiled gently at her again. "Besides, what am I going to do if you fall asleep or faint from lack of it? Like you always tell me," he imitated her voice, "'you are a celebrity, you should take better care of your body!'" Ren smirked. "If you don't take your own advice, how can you expect me to?"

Kyoko hesitated, but her body wouldn't let her say no. She nodded lazily, before snuggling more into the hard benches and, as soon as she rested her eyes, she was asleep.

**-/-**

"Ahhh geez! Those benches were hard as hell!" His whiny voice was loud and obnoxious, and several of the hotel workers groaned. They knew his kind, and knew the next few days of work would almost be like slave-labor with him around.

"Sho! Look, we're back home!" Kyoko's excited voice caught the hotel worker's interest too, for the sole sake of the happiness in her voice. She walked with a bounce in her step, happy to be home. Sho stretched his arms above his head, before glaring at her.

"Kyoko, can't you see we're working? It's not a vacation dummy." His harsh voice made her smile disappear for a minute, and she apologized. He shrugged it off, not comfortable with the hurt look on her face. "Never mind."

Kyoko perked up, once again excited.

"Okay Sho! I'll go put our stuff in our rooms!" She said cheerfully. He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, before walking off with a hand around his manager's waist. Shoko glanced worriedly in Kyoko's direction, and was startled to see the girl watching them carefully. No, not them, _him._

Kyoko didn't mind, she was never jealous and knew that Sho's image was somewhat of a playboy's, so it's not like she could be. She gripped the handles of three of the five suitcases, trying to move them. She couldn't. Kyoko bit her lip as she tried to fix the problem before her. If she left with one or two suitcases at a time, the ones left behind could be stolen. Kyoko frowned, before grabbing all of the handles, and lugging them towards their room. She looked ahead, already slightly sweating, and noticed a _staircase. _Her face fell. It would be impossible to get them up the stairs.

"Can I help you?"

Kyoko looked up startled, and stared into cheerful moss green eyes. She shook her head, before smiling. "It's okay. Thank you."

The boy frowned, before grinning. He pointed at his uniform, "I work here, it's my job to help people. If I don't I'm neglecting my job."

Kyoko immediately surrendered, it would be bad if he got in trouble because of her. Plus, she did need help…

He grabbed three of the suitcases, leaving her with the two smallest. "What room are you going to?"

Kyoko grabbed the handles of the two suitcases in her hands, before answering, "Room 205." He nodded, before pointing to the stairs. They began to go up them when he spoke again.

"So, what's your name?"

Kyoko smiled and bowed politely, or as much as she could while walking up stairs with suitcases in each hand, "My name is Mogami Kyoko. What's yours?"

"Kyuuta."

She frowned. "Just Kyuuta-san, no last name?" It would be incredibly rude of her to call him so familiarly.

He laughed, throwing his head back. "You know, you scrunch your nose a bit when you frown." His observation made her go beet red.

"T-thank you?" It was a question. Was he making fun of her?

He laughed again. "Yea, it was a compliment. It's cute. Though I doubt you do it intentionally."

She started to frown again, but stopped herself when she saw him starting to grin. "Why would I do that intentionally?"

He stared at her a bit, than grinned boyishly. "I think we'll get along just fine."

Kyoko couldn't help but grin back. "I think so too."

He suddenly stopped, and Kyoko turned to look at him curiously. "Why did we stop?" She asked.

He chuckled. "This is your room." He pointed with a thumb at the door that read _205. _Kyoko blushed prettily, before bowing deeply and saying thank you. Now it was Kyuuta's turn to blush.

"You're welcome."

Kyoko straightened, before smiling brightly. "Thank you Kyuuta-san. I can take it from here. Umm," Kyoko checked her pockets, but couldn't find the keycard. What was she going to do? She didn't know where Sho was, and she didn't think the hotel concierge would give her a spare keycard seeing as how the room wasn't under her name but Sho's.

"Looking for a card? You walked all the way up here without one?" Kyuuta asked curiously. Kyoko nodded, face already turning a slight pink as she bit her lip. She couldn't leave the bags here unattended, but she didn't have a key. She would just have to wait.

The door unlocked. Kyoko looked up, surprised. Kyuuta just chuckled. "I AM an employee. You would think I would have a card, right?" He pocketed the card, before gathering the three suitcases and walking in.

Kyoko picked up her two, following him inside. The room was a standard hotel room, one bed, a drawer, an adjoining bathroom, and a small balcony. This was Sho's room. Kyoko grabbed one of the suitcases from Kyuuta, placed it by the door along with another one she was holding, and then placed the rest of them by the foot of the bed.

She walked out to the room next door and dug out its keycard, before placing her two suitcases inside.

Kyuuta followed her the whole time, before his curiosity overwhelmed him and he asked, "Which room is yours?"

Kyoko looked up, surprised to see him still there. She smiled, "This one is mine. The one next to mine is Sho's."

Suddenly, he was angry. "You mean that blond guy who dissed you in the lobby? He made you carry those up here and put them in his room?"

Kyoko titled her head slightly, before laughing. "Sho didn't make me, I said I would. Besides, he's busy. He's a famous pop star! He can't be bothered to do things like this!" She waved her hands to the suitcases and rooms, and watched curiously as Kyuuta's already tanned face grew darker.

Kyoko decided she had to go already, so she bowed, saying "Thank you very much Kyuuta-san. But I have to go put up his stuff." She nodded good bye, before closing her room's door and heading into Sho's, unpacking some of his clothes and placing them into the drawers. She went back to her room and did the same, but when she finished, she sat on the bed and looked around, realizing she had nothing to do.

She walked out onto the balcony, and noted with interest that even though they were on the other side of Kyoto –far from the Fuwa's Inn - there was a similar forest here. It was barely eleven am, she had plenty of time to go explore and come back.

Kyoko, excited about spending time with nature, hurriedly slipped her shoes on and was about to leave the room when she stopped and ran back in. Shuffling through the drawers of the nightstand, she finally found a slip of paper and pen. She quickly wrote a letter to Sho about where she would be at, in case he came looking for her, and wrote that she already put his stuff up, and that he could relax. She signed it before skipping happily out the room and down the stairs.

She was just out the front of the hotel when she heard angry voices. Worried that Sho could be in trouble, Kyouko made her way to the source, the hotel restaurant. Indeed her instincts were right, there Sho was; face tight with anger as he glared down what she suspected was the head chef. He was garbed in the usual white, with the signature hat, and had his arms folded defiantly across his chest.

"What? What is wrong with me work?" The chef demanded to Sho, gesturing angrily to the plate of food tossed on the floor. Kyouko immediately put the pieces together, and groaned as she realized Sho was starting another scene in another restaurant. Sho must have ordered something, not have liked it, and tossed it onto the floor in a fit of anger.

As much as she wished it wasn't, she knew it was Sho's fault this time. Frowning slightly, she made her way to Sho and the chef, trying to push her way to the center. People noticed her stubborn progress, and the crowd slightly parted to let her through. Sho finally looked away from the stubborn chef, and seemed to realize the uncool scene he was making.

Kyouko stumbled out the crowd and stopped by Sho. He barely deigned to glance at her; instead he resumed his glaring at the chef. "What was wrong with it? Everything! And you call yourself a chef?" Sho's haughty tone made the insult worse than it already was, and Kyouko sighed and winced.

The chef's face turned a livid red, and Kyouko intervened before the chef said something to _really _set Sho off. She bent at her knees, lifted some of the fallen food, and ate it. Sho and the chef stared at her and she slowly ate the food.

The crowd gasped when they saw her eat the food off the floor. She ignored them, and instead turned to Sho. "Sho-chan, this food is perfectly fine," the chef's face began to gloat before she continued, "albeit it being slightly salty." She looked at both men, before sighing. "Sho-chan, I'll cook something for you later, okay?" Kyouko whispered quietly, watching the crowd's faces to make sure they hadn't heard.

The chef, however heard, and he sneered. "So you think you can make better food than me?"

For some reason, this set Sho off, and he glared. "Yea, she sure can! Why don't you see for yourself, or are you too scared to challenge a teenage girl?"

The chef's pride and work was being held at stake, and he was already sure the girl couldn't cook. Nodding, the chef agreed. Ignoring Kyouko, the men determined the rules of the contest, which would be held during dinner. She watched helplessly as the men decided her evening.

Finally, Shoko came back from the ladies' room and broke the crowd and men up. Kyouko, Sho, and Shoko made their way back to the hotel lobby as Kyouko considered the contest she would have to participate in now. What was she going to do? This was against a _professional _chef! What was she? Just a regular cook. She gnawed on her bottom lip as she tried to think of what she would cook.

Sho noticed this, and felt slightly guilty at putting her up to this, but his pride was smarting, and the chef needed to learn that he knew good food. He was the son of a prestigious hotel chain owner! But still, he knew Kyouko would drive herself crazy worrying about it.

"I know you can do it Kyouko. You have the best food ever."

Kyouko looked up at his compliment and glowed. Of course she would win! Sho-chan trusted Fuwa's Ryokan- it felt exactly like the old forest. The same cool breeze brushed her hair back, the same sunlight filtered through the leaves creating shadowy patterns on her skin. It was right then and there that Kyouko felt utterly _home. _Excitement bubbled through her, and she skipped happily through the forest, slowing slightly as she neared a break in the bushes and trees. _Don't get your hopes up. This is in an entirely different area of Kyoto. It may _seem _like it but it's _not_, okay? Kyouko? Are you listening?_

But Kyouko was already long gone, in silent awe of the clearing before her. Somehow, the trees broke and simply surrounded a near perfect circle of the greenest healthiest grass Kyouko had ever saw, a somewhat big river snaking through it. Idly, Kyouko wondered if this river was the same as the one in the Fairy Clearing, but she brushed the though aside for later consideration as she examined the new clearing.

A few large boulders- large enough to sit on comfortably- were here and there, and the trees surrounding the clearing were so thick it was as if Kyouko had stumbled onto an ethereal otherworld, completely cut off from reality.

He was so still, it took Kyouko a few minutes to actually notice that there was another person in the clearing with her. He was slightly bent over, sitting comfortably on a rock, a thick sketchpad resting on his lap as he drew. She held her breath, watching him draw, unwilling to break the moment of harmony that settled over her. It was like an otherworldly experience.

But then, reason caught up with her, ad Kyouko flushed from embarrassment and shame. What was she doing, watching this boy draw without his permission? Hesitantly, she took a step back, and winced as her foot broke a twig. The snap echoed throughout the clearing, and the boy's head shot up, meeting her eyes. They stayed there, Kyouko's face red and her body frozen with one foot behind her.

Feeling the need to break the silence, Kyouko stuttered "I-i-I'm sorry. I didn't men to-"

He laughed, throwing his head back. Kyoko was fascinated. It was such a carefree laugh. His laugh was as melodious as the running water on stones and as he stopped, Kyoko felt a little pain in her chest.

"It's okay Kyoko. I don't own this place, though I wish I did." His voice was comforting and so reassuring; it took a second for her to find what was wrong with it.

Ah. "Kyuuta-san. We just met not twenty minutes ago. Shouldn't it be 'Kyoko-chan' instead?"

The look he gave her! It was like he didn't know whether to laugh at her or take her seriously. "Look KYOKO. I don't like this thing with last names. Throw etiquette out the window and just call me KYUUTA. Agreed? You call me Kyuuta and I call you Kyoko."

She frowned, before replying persistently, "Kyuuta-kun."

He frowned too. "Kyuuta."

"Kyuuta-kun."

"Kyuuta."

"Kyuuta-kun!" Her cheeks were flushed and her stance had become defensive. He laughed.

"Fine, call me Kyuuta-kun."

She smiled triumphantly, before gesturing to the meadow, "Can I come here some times?"

He grinned boyishly. "Sure. Like I said, I don't own this place. Maybe we can meet sometimes and talk."

His confidant grin tugged a smile onto her face. Being with him was so relaxing. It felt like refreshing break. Kyouko shook her head, before walking over to where he sat. "What are you drawing?"

A small blush covered his cheeks as he made to move the sketchpad out of her view. "Nothing really. You wouldn't think it's good."

"How do you know if I wouldn't think it's good if I've never seen your drawing?"

He hesitated a few seconds more, before sliding the notebook towards her. Eager to see, she looked at the drawing to see the clearing in black and white. Looking back and forth from the real thing to the drawing, she was amazed at how realistic it was. Her voice lost her, and she just stared at the drawing, unable to form words.

Swallowing nervously, he fidgeted with his hands. "Is it _that _bad? I mean I just started recently and it's not finished but I think I still have to fix a couple of spots, like the way the breeze is going-"

Kyouko couldn't help herself. She laughed. He stopped mid-tirade to watch her, shock, anger, and amusement warring to dominate his face. Finally, he settled for wary amusement, asking her what exactly was so funny with his drawing.

Giggles subsided; she gave him a smile that did funny things to his stomach. "I'm not laughing at your _drawing _Kyuuta-kun, I'm laughing because of how worried you are about it. It was….funny."

Indignation colored his face, before a sly mischievous grin replaced it. "Oh really? Why don't you draw something and see if you aren't _worried _about it." He slid the pad of paper and a pencil onto her lap. Somehow, during her giggles and teasing, she'd sat comfortably on the rock next to him, the surface warm from the afternoon sun. All thoughts of Kyuuta and his insecurities flew from her mind as she stared at the blank sheet in front of her. Draw? Draw what?

Stifled laughter drew her attention from the paper and to the boy shaking silently next to her, a hand clamped over his mouth as if to keep the laughs within through sheer will. A faint tinge of pink coloring her cheeks, she crossed her arms over her chest, careful not to disturb the paper and send it careening over her laps and onto the ground.

"And what am I supposed to draw?"

Finally sensing her unease, his face grew serious and somber, but Kyouko was not fooled. Within the depths of his now bright blue eyes, there was a mischievous glint. "Oh, why not the scenery? Or _moi_?" He batted his eyelashes at her, posing with a hand. Giggling, her unease flew away, and for the next hour and a half, her and Kyuuta bantered and battled over whether her bush looked like a random cloud with twigs in it, or that his river imitation was more of a slippery dripping wet snake than flowing water.

Finally, Kyouko noticed the sun, and it's proximity to the tree line above made her gut clench with anxiousness. The cooking contest was soon. And she hadn't even thought of the dish she'd make. What if they chose for her? What if she didn't know how to make it? What if-

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you found out your mother was the murderer of your father and planned to kill you next." Kyuuta's words were meant for her to laugh at, but Kyouko couldn't even have the small comfort of knowing her mother didn't actually kill her father, since she knew nothing of the man nor woman. Ignoring the joke, Kyouko quickly recounted the incident with the chef and Sho.

When Sho's part began to play a bigger reason for her sudden contest, Kyuuta's face grew darker and more serious until his eyes were almost obsidian black. "That stupid fool! Is he an idiot?" Kyouko overheard his angry mumblings, and was quick to defend her love.

"Oh no Kyuuta-kun! I really put myself up to it since I presented the situation that led to this! Sho-chan just wanted to prove I was a better cook than the chef, though I doubt I am. Please don't be mad!"

Kyuuta stared at her a few moments, disbelief etched onto his face. Anger darkened his face again, before he shook his head and grinned boyishly at her. "Well, if you don't want to be late, we should get going!"

Leaping off the bench-boulder, he offered her his hand. Giggling, Kyouko placed her dainty hand in his, and he helped her jump off. Kyuuta spun her around, before letting her go and sweeping her a gallant bow. "Ladies first!"

Entranced by his princely actions, Kyouko curtsied gracefully, and walked ahead a few feet, before looking back at him expectantly. "Aren't you supposed to escort a young lady?"

Grinning, Kyuuta straightened and walked gaily beside her out the forest, using his hands and body to tell her funny, embarrassing, moments that happened to him in the hotel. His eyes changed colors as he spoke, and Kyouko found herself fascinated by the. A brilliant sky-blue one moment, a deep brown the next. She'd never seen anything like it.

Kyouko laughed and giggled, all thoughts of the contest blown from her mind by Kyuuta's actions. But, when the hotel came in sight, dread knotted her stomach up and a lump formed in her throat. Her fears came back ten-fold as she saw the sun near set. Kyuuta noticed, so he gently grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Hey Kyouko. You can do it. It'll be a piece of cake."

Although Sho had said the same thing, somehow, when Kyuuta-kun said it, confidence filled her, and her frayed nerves were smoothed. Smiling wryly, she squeezed his hand back, "How do you know? You've never tasted my cooking."

Kyuuta shrugged, before a grin lit his face up. "Nah, I just believe you."

And he was right. Kyouko won, and the chef, had cooled down considerably after their argument, accepted the loss maturely, shaking her hand and pulling her aside for the recipe to her dish. She was delighted to help him, and spent a good part of the evening in the kitchen, helping the chef.

The few weeks she stayed there with Sho flew by, and she was in the meadow one afternoon again, with Kyuuta-kun. They were laughing childishly again, even though they were twins, the way time seemed to stop in the meadow made them childish. Innocent, laughing at all sorts of things and having fun with the simplest games. To Kyouko, it was refreshing after having to work three, sometimes four or more jobs for Sho.

Kyuuta was drawing, and when he did, Kyouko would relax in the companionable silence, daydreaming, or simply basking in the breeze. A few days before she'd have to leave, Kyouko was in the meadow, admiring the flowers and watching a fairy sleep in one. She held her breath excitedly, hoping for it to wake up when Kyuuta called her.

"Hey, Kyouko."

"Mm, yes Kyuuta-kun?" she asked distractedly.

"Kyouko, come here." The softness in his voice slightly startled her, and she made her way over to him.

"Close your eyes Kyouko." She closed them.

"Okay, now promise you'll accept this no matter what I say or do."

She giggled. "I promise."

"Now hold your hand out." She held her left wrist out.

"Okay, good." Something cold slid onto her wrist, and curiosity burned at her to open her eyes and see what was there, but she kept them close, fidgeting.

She could hear the chuckle in his voice. "You can open you eyes now."

She opened them, and she immediately stared at her wrist. Hanging there on her wrist was a bracelet, with beads of some sorts and charms placed at intervals here and there. It was golden and blue, with a black leather thong stringing it together that peeked out between the beads and charms. Admiring the bracelet for a few minutes, she finally realized what he'd made her promise.

Breathlessly, she shoved her wrist back at him. "Oh, no! I can't accept this! This must have cost so much, and I don't deserve it. It's not even my birthday. Besides, you don't need to give me anything anyway." All the while she fingered the pretty bracelet, reluctant to give it back.

Kyuuta-kun chuckled. "It's okay, it was hardly worth anything. Besides, it's for you especially. Please? You promised."

Kyouko tried to glare unsuccessfully, before she melted and began to praise the bracelet in all it's glory. Kyuuta explained the charms, which each had a story behind it. The spent the rest of their time together with Kyuuta telling Kyouko the stories behind each charm.

Kyouko went back to her room that night twisting the bracelet around her arm. She didn't run into Sho, and was secretly glad. She could keep the stories between her and Kyuuta-kun. Sho wouldn't mind, and besides, it was only a bracelet. As she slipped into bed, she removed the bracelet and set it on the night stand. She fell asleep, it's vivid blue and gold colors the last thing she saw.

* * *

><p><strong>I have the next few chapters planned out and a rough draft written up for them. I have gotten back into the groove for this story! Sorry for any grammar mistakes though. This story will probably go another ten or so chapters. Nothing more than twenty! I already have a long-term project set, and one other story is trying to become one. I have incurable disease of coming up with all sorts of ideas, but I don't know how they end.<strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this story so far! Thank you for reading and reviewing and alerting and favoring this story! Actually, re-reading your reviews is what got me back into the groove for this story, so people who didn't review, thank those who did! **

**I was originally going to include the cooking contest, but it got too long, so I edited it out. If anyone's curious as to what I was going to make Kyouko make, it was Massaman Curry. I think that's how you spelt it. **

**Does anyone like Kyuuta-kun? I do. **


	6. Jealous, Nervous, Anxious

**I'm trying to update all my stories on Christmas Day, so, here is my Christmas present to ya'll readers!**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

><p><strong>Missing One Chapter 6<strong>

**Jealous, Nervous, Anxious  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Her eyes slowly fluttered open to see Ren's intense gaze, his mouth moving. She stared into his eyes, lost in their deep brown depths, like swimming in chocolate. A corner of his lips quirked up, before sound slammed back into her body, causing her to jerk as she suddenly realized what was happening. She jerked forward, slamming into Ren with her forehead. He leaned back, rubbing his chin with one hand, the other keeping his hold on his chair.<p>

"I guess you're awake now." He said, smirking. She gave a minute shake of her head, trying to dislodge the memories that threatened to pour into her. The dream had been so vivid…. _Did all that really happen? Or was it all a dream? _If it wasn't a dream, was it wrong that she hoped it was?

"Mogami-san, it's time to go."

Startled, Kyouko looked back up, and for the first time noticed that Ren had been trying to get her attention. Coloring, she apologized profusely before reaching up to get her luggage. It wasn't there. Looking around, she found them in Ren's hands, along with his. Her slowly cooling face flushed again, and she reached for her suitcases.

He pulled them away from her and began moving off the train. She trailed after him. "Really Tsuruga-san, I can carry my own stuff! Please, let me carry my own luggage!"

He shook his head no, and said, "Let me be a gentleman, Mogami-san."

She shook her head. "NO!"

Amused, he stopped, and she bumped into his back. Rubbing her nose, she blushed at how close they were, before moving back a few paces to meet his face.

"Why are you adamant about me not being nice to you?" He asked, perfecting his puppy dog look. Her will shook and crumbled. This man! How can he look so sad and needy? Her arms feeling strangely useless, she gave up, not without protests, and followed him off the train and towards the area the crew and cast were meeting at.

Covering her mouth, Kyouko yawned, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as the Director explained where they'd stay and some of the schedule. Listening closely, she mentally noted that they'd be free all day today, an hour or two in the afternoon tomorrow, and the evening of the next day. She could get Ren to eat most of his meals, she thought satisfied. Good.

The director clapped his hands, signaling the end of his speech. "Board the buses we've provided, and we'll arrive at the hotel soon. On the bus you'll receive your room number. When we arrive at the hotel you're free to do what you like for the day." The director nodded sharply and gestured towards the bus outside the station.

Ren and Kyouko boarded the bus, sitting next to each other. A haughty Suzuka stomped to the seat directly behind Ren, and stayed quiet, knowing if she acted now she'd look horribly desperate.

Easy, comfortable chatter started up between Ren Kyouko, one that left them content and smiling, reminding exactly why they liked to talk to one another. The conversation slowly drifted from work, to Lory, to Yashiro's sister's sickness, to Kyouko's amazing talent to cook food.

"Tsuruga-san, here is the room numbers for your substitute manager and yourself." The assistant director said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere beside Ren in the aisle. Kyouko jumped, terribly startled. Had they been too into their conversation? Or was the man just like Sebastian?

Ren took the two envelops from the man, him and Kyouko saying thank you. The man nodded and continued to distribute the room number.

Ren gave Kyouko hers, and she gingerly slid her finger along the edge, cleanly opening it. Inside was a neatly folded paper and a key. She picked the key out, examining it. It looked roughly familiar to her, the number _205_ engraved on it. She rubbed her thumb over the numbers, trying to drudge up the memory.

"Mogami-san, I think you have my key."

Ren's voice broke her concentration, and she blinked. "What?" Checking his paper, it said, _Room 205_, the same as her key. Frowning, she quickly unfolded her paper, her frown increasing when it read:

_The following room is being rented, free of charge, to __Mogami Kyouko and Tsuruga Ren__ for the duration of three weeks. All charges will be paid by Hakentoshi Producers._

_Room 205_

_The key to the room is included._

She reread the paper three times, focusing on all its words, trying to see a hidden meaning in the rules that had followed, in the conditions on a second sheet. Hesitantly, she held a hand out for Ren's sheet. He passed it over to her, his face grim.

It was exactly the same.

The room had been assigned to both of them!

She felt all blood drain from her face as Ren quickly assured her that this would be fixed. "Besides," Ren said, a slight smile on his face as Kyouko's brightened, "they probably thought you were Yashiro. I'm sure they didn't do it on purpose."

Kyouko nodded, already cheered up. They wouldn't allow an underage girl sleep with a male! It wasn't right! It wasn't proper! She was the epitome of morality! A sly voice whispered, _that didn't stop you from cuddling up with Ren during your Violent Mission._

That wasn't the same, she denied vehemently. It was work, work!

_So, you used the excuse of "work" to sleep in bed with THE Tsuruga Ren._

No! It was for his well-being! He…he asked!

The voice, sounding suspiciously like a one Setsuka, continued to badger Kyouko, using just the right words to further fluster her, while she denied each accusation.

_Well, now we know the true nature of Mogami Kyouko. _The voice whispered, slithering around her brain, hitting all her weak points. She jerked up, standing on her feet, narrowly missing the roof of the compartment above her head.

"I SAID YOU'RE WRONG!"

Kyouko's angry outburst seemed to echo in the bus, and everyone turned to look at her, wide-eyed. Ren himself leaned a bit away from, shocked. Her face was flushed, and she was breathing heavily. A coy laugh slowly faded away, the voice having done its job to fluster her.

"Mogami-kun, um, what's wrong?" Ren's voice was steady, surprising everyone but Kyouko. He was just that unflappable guy.

She looked down, frowning slightly. Like a tidal wave, her actions slammed into her, and she executed the perfect 90 degree bow, only a split decision from going down into a dogeza. She just didn't have the room.

Coloring greatly, she said, "I AM SO SORRY." And continued to blabber apologies. Ren instantly tried to soothe her, saying they were just startled by her sudden outburst, and that it was all right.

"But still, Mogami-san, I'm sure all of us would appreciate if you'd refrain from doing that again. I don't think bus driver would like to drive us into a tree." Ren said wryly, grinning.

Kyouko looked horrified at his words, and debated going to the bus driver and apologizing. But the bus was moving again, and she lost her chance as everyone began to talk again, abuzz with her actions.

She settled into her seat, back ramrod straight as she promised herself to apologize to the director and bus driver as soon as they were parker and off the bus.

"So, what prompted you to deny something was wrong so vehemently?"

Kyouko looked up into Ren's eyes, and was suddenly aware of the tiny space that seating next to each other on a bus meant. Subtlety, she turned her body towards him, at the same time increasing the space between them. Something in his eyes told her that her action had not gone unnoticed. She ignored the tiny pin prick in her mind that encouraged her to delve deeper into the thought. She was a master of ignorance, and she'd force her brain to comply is needed.

Focusing on his eyes again, she noticed the genuine curiosity there, and sighed. It was only right she tell him. After all, she'd practically made it everyone's business by shouting it to the heavens a few minutes ago.

"It was just….a few unwanted thoughts that were pestering me, that's all." Was that enough to placate him?

He quirked an eyebrow, his expression saying that he knew she was holding back information. She bristled. Who was he to know all her thoughts and secrets? It wasn't his place. At the same time, he seemed to realize the same thing, because he carefully blanked his face.

"Well, they're not bothering you anymore, right?" He said, a sad half-smile twisting his lips. His tone, and something inside her said that he was sad, and the fact that he didn't get angry when she withheld from telling him more also told her something.

That he wouldn't force her into something.

That single thought calmed her, soothed frayed nerves she didn't even know were there. It settled a bundle of frantic thoughts, and she sighed, relieved.

Her mouth opened of its own accord. "They were…annoying. Made me think of things that were better left un-thought."

He smiled so happily, she shielded her eyes and turned away slightly, her own answering smile bright. It tickled her. He was so happy at the thought of her confiding in him.

The bus slowed to a stop, and she looked out the window at the inn they would be staying at for three weeks.

It was big, as expected, and had beautiful curling designs, a strange yet wonderful mixture of modern and old themes and styles. Kyouko couldn't help thinking the Fuwa Ryokan was much more beautiful and classic.

In a timely manner, Ren and Kyouko, who were seated towards the back of the bus, finally got off. It was repeat situation from the train station. Ren tried to carry Kyouko's bags, but she denied. In the end, she held onto her suitcase, and he shrugged a large bag onto his shoulder. Kyouko shook her head. It was just impossible to tell this man no.

With a jerk, Kyouko remembered their room problem. Shifting to look at Ren, she said, "Tsuruga-san, what about our rooms?"

He blinked, having forgotten slightly about it. Nodding, he motioned to go over to the director. Kyouko said she'd meet him in just a minute.

After apologizing properly to the bus driver, she walked over to where the director and Ren stood, the director talking wildly with his hands. Ren said something, and when Kyouko reached the group, she caught the tail-end of his sentence.

"-me rooms. Can we get different ones please?"

The director nodded, and took a clip board from a nearby crew member. He frowned as he scanned the names. The only thing he could do was have Kyouko board with Suzuka, and he'd seen the nasty glares the actress had shot at the substitute manager.

"Well, I could get you to room with Rina Suzuka, _Rm 206_, right across Ren's. Is that okay?" He turned to the teenage girl, who nodded quickly. She'd noticed the ugly looks that had been shot her way, but it was better than sleeping in the same room as THE Tsuruga Ren. Just thinking of it made her shudder delicately.

The director smiled sympathetically at the shuddering girl, but was glad she hadn't put up a fight. They went to the lobby, switched the keys, and Ren and Kyouko made their way to their respective rooms.

"Well, at least that's solved now." Kyouko said, smiling cheerfully at the arrangement. Her room was right across from Ren's, so she would have no trouble meeting up with him, and he wouldn't have to hunt her down. How convenient!

Up above, the gods grinned teasingly, preparing to have lots of fun with three people in the next three weeks to come.

Her thoughts turned to the movie being shot. On the way here, Ren had told her what the movie was about. A girl, Suzuka, goes to Tokyo to start a new life, despite the worries her best friend at home had, saying that Tokyo would just harm her. There, she reluctantly falls in love with another man, Ren, and they start a shaky relationship, him having skeletons in his closet he didn't even know about. Soon after they start dating, his fiancée comes and visits him unexpectedly. His family had arranged a marriage for him without his consent or knowledge. The girl goes back home, wishing she had headed her best friend's worries. Ren chases Suzuka back to her home town, Kyoto, and makes her understand the situation. Once they stable their relationship once more, they try to fight the marriage.

Kyouko the whole romance thing was underrated, but since Dark Moon, Yashiro had near gone crazy with all the offers that had come storming in. She actually really liked the stead-strong character Suzuka played, just not the plot.

They had arrived at their doors, both having been silent on the way there. Turning towards his door, Ren looked back and said, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to come and find me, anytime, okay?"

It took her a moment to say, "Okay, but you too!" His promise made her feel presumptuous, but he'd initiated it, so it was fine, right?

He smiled happily, and waited until she entered her room to proceed into his.

The door was situated at the end of a hallway that had only one other door one it. The hallway opened up into the bedroom, two twin beds with parallel night stands and dressers, on opposite sides. The door on the hallway led to a toilet, with another door leading to the bathroom. The right bed was already occupied by Suzuka, who was busily unpacking her clothes. She looked up when she felt the presence of someone else in the room.

Anger waves slapped Kyouko in the face as Suzuka glared with the ferocity of a lioness, and she stalked towards Kyouko, her stiletto heels silenced by the carpeted floor.

"You!" She spat, pushing a finger into Kyouko's chest. Immediately, Kyouko backed away, protecting her private space.

"What are _you _doing here? I thought I had this room to myself!"

For a brief moment, anger raged through her at the arrogant actress implied meaning, and she nearly spat back at the woman with harsher words. But, a soft spoken yet determined voice said, _A lady never shows her anger. _

Kyouko obeyed, wiping her face of all emotion. She smiled brilliantly at Suzuka, and said, "The director placed me in this room." And, smiling viciously inside, she coyly said, "We thought it…not proper for me to sleep in the same room as Tsuruga-san. So I was switched to your room. I guess we'll be roommates from now on! I'm Mogami Kyouko."

Suzuka didn't hear the tail end of Kyouko's small speech, she was too blinded by jealousy and rage to even bother to listen. Leaning in, in what she thought was a scary and fear-inducing manner, she whispered, "You better stay away from him freak. He's _mine_!" She snarled, stepping back.

Smiling smoothly, Kyouko simply shook her head and headed to the bed on the left side of the room, swiftly and easily unpacking her bags.

Then, like thunder, the realization slammed into Kyouko as she carefully handled the small purse that contained Corn.

_Where is the bracelet Kyuuta-kun gave her?_

_-/-_

Her eyes couldn't help nervously scanning the faces of all the male employees that she passed as she walked around the hotel, committing the layout to memory.

Or so she told herself she was doing. She was really looking for Kyuuta. Kyouko shook the thought from her head. He was just a figment of her imagination, that's all!

But, as she completed her second time going through the hotel, top to bottom, and didn't see evenly unblemished tanned skin, or changing eyes, or remarkably varied brown hair, Kyouko relaxed, yet was overwhelmed in disappointment. _I guess the boy who loved me was just my imagination after all._

Somehow, the whole ordeal made her incredibly sad, and she went back to her room, too tired to walk around anymore.

Once back in her room, she leaned onto the railing in the balcony, cradling Corn in her hands. The sunlight glinted off the stone, and she lifted it, twisting her wrist to produce the green-yellow light.

Her feelings being smoothed, she smiled as she thought of the green eyed boy, the sunlight glimmering on his hair just like on the stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Lots of Ren time make up for lack of it in past chapters? <strong>

**Sorry for the late update. I can't write unless I have the motivation to do it. I feel like when I write forcefully, everything sucks and is low-quality, and interesting twisting-the-plot ideas don't come to make the story spicier. **

**Well, this is my Christmas present to ya'll. Merry Christmas! In return, you can continue to read future chapters and hopefully review. Thank you for reading up to this far and continuing to follow the story. **

**I hope you had a great Christmas! (please review and make mine great, too!)**


End file.
